


Make it better

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: But Ellie was the best girlfriend ever, Domestic Ellick, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, Nick was having a bad week, References to Depression, Soft Ellick, Soft Ellie Bishop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Fictober 2020Day 7: "Yes I did, what about it?"
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Make it better

Nick was having a bad week. It’s not like something happened kinda bad, he’s just generally feeling like nothing’s right and he’s kinda hitting a rock bottom.

He’s quieter, lacking the motivation to do anything unnecessary as he’s always feeling tired.

Ellie’s heart ache at the sight of Nick laying on the bed staring at the ceiling, he had retreated into the bedroom after dinner, stating that he was tired.

She knew it was the depression hitting. After all, she had been with Nick for two years now and she knew how it could affect Nick from time to time.

Thus, she put Nick first this whole week, catering to his need, showing him that it’s okay to feel down and she would be here no matter what.

Their nights had been quiet, Nick being either in bed or on the couch. Ellie would join him after finishing whatever she needed to do, cuddling close to Nick hoping to ground him with her touch.

Nick would drop small kisses onto Ellie’s head and stay quiet, occasionally humming his response if Ellie was rambling about some random stuff.

This had went for a week until tonight. 

Ellie wanted to do something more for Nick, something simple yet special to really remind him that things were going to be okay again.

She knew a football game involving Nick’s favourite team was on tonight, and she secretly added a few items onto their grocery list.

Nick was a little bit more active this day, which Ellie was relieved and happy to see him getting out of bed without her prompting. He also took initiative to make them breakfast, which was pancakes given that it’s Saturday. They always had pancakes on Saturdays.

Ellie felt like things were almost back to normal despite Nick was still quiet.

“Honey, I’m going grocery shopping later. Do you wanna come with?” Ellie asked when she wrapped her arms around Nick’s waist from behind, who was doing the dishes.

Nick shook his head, and shrugged. Ellie wasn’t surprised, but she could feel his muscles relaxing into her embrace.

“Mmkay, I’ll be back soon” Ellie pressed a kiss between Nick’s shoulder blades and squeezed him tighter for a second before pulling away to get ready.

When Ellie came back from the store, Nick was in the shower, probably trying to wash off the uneasiness in his bones. Ellie sighed, really hoping that today could be a turning point pulling Nick out of his depressive state.

Checking her watch for the time, she quickly put away the products she bought back, and laid out the extra items she got for nick especially on the coffee table.

It was a bag of family size sea salt and vinegar chips, and a six-pack of Nick’s favourite beer. Seeing it’s almost time for the game to start, and that Nick just turned off the shower, Ellie turned on the TV and flipped to the sport channel.

She looked at her set up satisfied, and settled down onto the couch with her book.

Nick came out of the shower feeling a bit better, today was easier for him.

He was surprised when he stepped back into the living room. The TV was on with the game and his favourite game snacks all set up.

And there’s Ellie, on the couch reading a book, like always when she companied Nick while he watched.

He was touched, deep in his heart. 

“Ellie? You got me all these?”

Ellie looked up hearing Nick’s voice, unsure and small. She flashed her a warm smile, and replied casually, _“Yes I did, what about it?”_

Nick strode towards Ellie and pulled her in for a deep kiss, trapping her between his body and the couch.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Nick said when he broke apart with Ellie from the kiss.

“Hmm maybe not quite enough recently” Ellie teased, snuggling close to her boyfriend.

“I love you” 

“I love you too. Now enjoy the game, I won’t go anywhere”

And for the first time in the whole week, Nick felt okay.


End file.
